Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating layers or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using photolithography processes and etching processes to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer may be singulated into dies. The dies may be packaged, and various technologies have been developed for packaging.